Piccola e flebile speranza
by Rinoa81
Summary: Ma Ino aveva quella tremenda sensazione che la attanagliava sempre di più. Mentre correvano nuovamente, la bionda cercò mentalmente di aggrapparsi alla speranza che l'aveva portata fino a lì, seppur piccola e debole, pregando che davvero fosse solamente troppo paranoica.


Quando Sasuke si era presentato sul campo di battaglia, si era preparata ad affrontare il peggio. Come se non bastasse un nemico come Madara, aveva pensato, adesso avrebbero dovuto affrontare anche lui… Ma un attimo dopo Sasuke aveva detto di combattere insieme per sconfiggere quest'ultimo. Insieme, aveva detto.

Le si era rivoltato lo stomaco.

A giudicare dalle facce perplesse e smarrite dei suoi amici, non era l'unica a non capire cosa stesse succedendo;persino Naruto era rimasto immobile e senza parole, ma lei sapeva che in fondo non stava aspettando altro che Sasuke si ridestasse dallo stato di follia in cui sembrava essere precipitato da tempo. Sapeva che lui probabilmente gli avrebbe sorriso e avrebbe accettato la sua collaborazione e forse tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. In fondo era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto da quando lui era andato via dal villaggio anni fa, e probabilmente anche Sakura l'avrebbe pensata allo stesso modo.

E lei? Si sentiva quasi in colpa per come le si era rivoltato lo stomaco solo a sentirlo parlare. Con che coraggio si era presentato lì a chiedere alleanza dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto? Perché adesso? Perché così?

Strinse un pugno mentre sentiva la rabbia montarle dentro. Non poteva davvero sopportare una cosa del genere, non poteva arrivare lì come niente fosse, con l'aria di chi era andato via per un viaggio e tornato giusto in tempo per partecipare ad una festa. Cercò Sakura con lo sguardo ma non la vide da nessuna parte, al contrario, Naruto era scattato verso Sasuke alla velocità della luce, con l'aria di chi temeva di aver visto un miraggio, pronto a scomparire da un momento all'altro.

_Scontato._

Tornò a cercare Sakura ma proprio non riusciva a capire dove fosse finita… era svenuta da qualche parte? No, si disse, non poteva essere così… stupida. A pensarci bene non la vedeva da un po', ma non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione e, vista la confusione, era assolutamente normale perdersi di vista: c'era praticamente tutta o quasi Konoha presente.  
Cercò ancora, richiamando così l'attenzione dei suoi compagni di squadra, precedentemente distratti dall'arrivo inaspettato di Sasuke sul campo di battaglia.

Avvertì la mano calda e paffuta di Chouji toccarle una spalla.

"Tutto bene?" chiese con il suo solito tono fraterno.

"Non vedo quella fronte spaziosa da nessuna parte! Eppure è così larga che non dovrei avere problemi! Dove diavolo si è cacciata?" trillò Ino, continuando a sporgersi da una parta all'altra in cerca dell'amica.

"Magari è stanca e si è messa al riparo da qualche parte." Ipotizzò la voce annoiata di Shikamaru.

"O magari è talmente scema da svenire alla vista di Sasuke." Disse seriamente lei, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Sarà meglio avvicinarsi per capire cosa sta succedendo…" propose Shikamaru, seccato. Come se non avessero già abbastanza problemi adesso spuntava fuori la questione di Sasuke… l'ultima volta che ne avevano parlato era stato parecchio tempo fa e avevano deciso tutti insieme di prenderlo e consegnarlo per fargli scontare la pena per tutti i suoi reati. Non era stato facile arrivare a quella conclusione, sebbene fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Ricordava bene l'incertezza dei suoi amici, le lacrime di Ino, la testardaggine di Naruto nel volerci pensare in prima persona. Adesso era arrivata la resa dei conti finalmente, ma nel momento sbagliato. Dannatamente sbagliato.

"Voi andate, io provo a cercare Sakura qui intorno…" comunicò Ino, andando nella direzione opposta dei suoi compagni.

"Ehi, non è il momento di fare la baby-sitter, dobbiamo stare uniti." La ammonì subito Shikamaru, con voce seria.

"Potrebbe essere ferita e aver bisogno di cure, per quel che ne sappiamo!" gli ringhiò contro Ino, iniziando a sentire il nervosismo sopraffarla.

"Non ci separeremo perché sei paranoica, Ino. Sakura sa cavarsela benissimo da sola, penseremo dopo a lei!"

"Paranoica? Qua muoiono tutti uno dopo l'altro e io sarei paranoica?"

"E allora cosa vorresti fare? Buttarti da sola in quel casino ed essere la prossima?"

"Ehi, ehi, calmatevi un attimo, va bene?" intervenne infine Chouji, pronto a fare da paciere come sempre. "Ino può cercare Sakura facendo attenzione, non si allontanerà molto, così potremo tenerla d'occhio ed essere pronti in caso ce ne fosse bisogno, no?" guardò entrambi i compagni di squadra, sperando di essere riuscito a trovare un accordo. "Ragazzi… la situazione non è semplice ma nemmeno disperata, cerchiamo di stare tranquilli, ok?" finì con il suo solito sorriso che rasserenava tutti e due. Aveva sempre avuto questo potere di riuscire a calmarli quando discutevano, già da bambini. E gli piaceva, lo faceva sentire appagato ed era sempre felice quando ci riusciva. Erano i suoi migliori amici. Erano Ino e Shikamaru, non poteva esistere una lite che li avrebbe divisi. Lo sapeva.

E difatti anche quella volta il suo potere ebbe l'effetto desiderato. Shikamaru sospirò arrendendosi. Ino abbozzò un sorriso, compiaciuta della preoccupazione del ragazzo per lei, sebbene la mascherasse in tutti i modi facendola irritare. "Ci vediamo dopo!" urlò, iniziando la sua ricerca senza perdere nemmeno un minuto, sparendo in pochi secondi.

"Mendokuse…" si lamentò Shikamaru.

"Non ti sembra di essere stato un po' duro?" lo richiamò l'amico, senza però nessun tono di accusa nella voce.

"Perché deve pensare sempre e prima agli altri?" chiese Shikamaru iniziando a camminare.

"Perché altrimenti non sarebbe Ino, e a te non piacerebbe così tanto!" risposte tranquillamente il ragazzo, seguendolo a ruota.

"Cho…"

"Va bene, va bene, andiamo signor tutto d'un pezzo! Tanto non lo ammetteresti nemmeno in punto di morte! Che testone!" si lamentò Chouji.

Shikamaru sorrise, poi rifletté sull'ultima frase del suo migliore amico e si rabbuiò.

************************************************** ************************

Ino iniziò a correre come un'ossessa senza una ragione ben precisa; era preoccupata per Sakura senza conoscere effettivamente cosa le fosse successo e il perché non riuscisse a vederla da nessuna parte. Soltanto in quel momento si rese conto di quanto avesse ragione Shikamaru. Era paranoica. Non lo era mai stata, non così, ma forse era normale in quel momento… come avrebbe potuto starsene tranquilla? Avevano già perso troppo in quella guerra, non voleva subire nessun'altra perdita. Non quel giorno, non Sakura.

Rallentò il passo iniziando a guardarsi intorno: lo scenario che aveva davanti era spaventoso. Mai, mai, fino ad allora, avrebbe detto di poter essere testimone di quello scempio. C'era sangue dappertutto: corpi ormai privi di vita a terra, altri adagiati su pietre o tra le macerie… Trattenne un conato di vomito sia alla vista di quell'orrore, che per la puzza nauseabonda che iniziavano ad emanare tutti quei cadaveri. Non avevano avuto nemmeno il tempo di dargli una sepoltura temporanea.

Si fermò accanto ad un corpo di un giovane ragazzo e passò una mano sul suo viso freddo per abbassargli le palpebre. "Mi dispiace…" gli disse, come se lui potesse ancora sentirla.

Si rimise a correre in cerca di Sakura, ma sembrava davvero svanita nel nulla. Dove diavolo era finita?

_Magari è stanca e si è messa al riparo da qualche parte._

Continuò a cercarla in tutti i posti che le sembrava potessero offrire riparo: piccole grotte di macerie, buche… ma niente. Fu proprio quando stava per gettare la spugna decidendo di tornare dai suoi compagni di squadra che finalmente la intravide. Sembrava lei, quindi si avvicinò di più chiamando il suo nome più volte.

Sakura se ne stava lì seduta a terra senza muoversi di un solo millimetro.

"Ehi fronte-spaziosa, ci sei? Cosa cavolo ci fai qui da sola?"

Lei mormorò qualcosa ma Ino non riuscì a sentire nulla e le si avvicinò ancora di più, con il terrore di vederla ferita gravemente. Forse si era nascosta per quello? Stava morendo e non voleva farsi vedere da nessuno? Sarebbe stato tipico di Sakura.

_Invece è tipico di te essere paranoica, Ino. _Le disse la voce di Shikamaru nella sua testa.

"Sei ferita?" le chiese diretta e terrorizzata dalla risposta, non curandosi nemmeno di provare a nascondere il tono preoccupato della sua voce. E non nascose nemmeno il sospiro di sollievo quando l'amica scosse la testa in segno di negazione. Era a dir poco sollevata, e la abbracciò d'istinto, notando subito quanto fosse dimagrita in quel periodo.  
Sicuramente anche per lei non era stato facile arrivare fin lì, ma non era di certo quello il momento in cui mollare. Si sentiva stranamente fiduciosa, e iniziava a vederla, quella piccola flebile luce di speranza. Di certo non l'avrebbe lasciata sparire, e ci si sarebbe aggrappata con tutte le sue forze.

"Vai via… non voglio che tu mi veda così… non deve nessuno…" cercò di spingerla via debolmente Sakura, nonostante trovasse conforto in quell'abbraccio.

"Non c'è niente di male ad avere paura…"

"Non ce la faccio… Ino… non ce la faccio…" disse in un lamento lei, e la bionda la strinse più forte, riuscendo a capire quello che stava provando. Fino a quel momento si era trattenuta a lungo anche lei davanti ai suoi compagni di squadra perché non voleva apparire sempre come quella più debole, e adesso sapere che non fosse l'unica ad essere stremata sia fisicamente che psicologicamente la faceva sentire più normale e meno stupida. Ma doveva trattenersi ancora, ora più che mai. Crollare in quell'istante non sarebbe stato di nessun aiuto a Sakura, anzi, probabilmente si sarebbe lasciata prendere dallo sconforto ancora di più e sicuramente non era quello che voleva. Cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e riprendere sicurezza, aggrappandosi alla piccola luce di speranza a cui si era affidata.

"Ce la fai, ce la fai," la rassicurò accarezzandole piano la schiena, "Un altro piccolo sforzo e sarà tutto finito, tieni duro frontespaziosa…" le disse sciogliendo poi l'abbraccio per guardarla in faccia. "Stiamo andando forte, sai? Naruto sta dando il meglio di sé, e dobbiamo dare il massimo anche noi, no? C'è un sacco di gente ferita che ha bisogno di noi, che crede in noi… siamo la loro speranza, hai capito?"

"Adesso sì che mi sento sotto pressione, grazie Ino."

"Oooh dai, hai capito cosa volevo dire!"

Sakura sorrise debolmente, poi guardò nella direzione in cui si sentivano in lontananza i rumori della battaglia.

"Non sono di nessun aiuto per Naruto, gli ho solo creato problemi… ho finito il chakra, non potrei nemmeno curare un graffio in queste condizioni…" terminò, stringendo la stoffa della gonna tra le mani.

Ino aggrottò la frontee le mise le mani sulle spalle, costringendola a guardarla.

"Naruto ha bisogno di te, del tuo supporto! Il chakra lo recuperi, al contrario del tempo perduto qui a frignare!" la sgridò per scuoterla dallo stato semicomatoso in cui sembrava essere caduta. "Vuoi il chakra? Eccolo!" trillò, afferrandole le mani, iniziando a trasferirlo. "Te ne passo un po' del mio, poi aspetteremo che il resto si rigeneri da solo, almeno in parte. Staremo un po' qui a riposarci e dopo torneremo insieme dagli altri, va bene?"

Sakura annuì leggermente mentre lasciava che il chakra si trasferisse in lei. Ino non aveva tutti i torti, ma al solo pensiero di rivedere tutti quei morti, e risentire quelle urla…

"Ah. Ma tu…" si ricordò all'improvviso la bionda, riportando l'attenzione su di sé, distogliendola dai cattivi pensieri. "…non sai che è arrivato Sasuke…"

Per Sakura fu come ricevere una secchiata d'acqua gelida addosso, e Ino ebbe infatti l'impressione di vederla annaspare mentre provava a dire qualcosa e non riuscì proprio a trattenere un risolino sebbene fosse consapevole della criticità della situazione. Tuttavia, non poteva non provare un briciolo di soddisfazione per aver azzeccato la reazione dell'amica. A parte la parte in cui sarebbe svenuta, ovviamente. Forse era troppo persino per lei.

"Già, già…" continuò lei, concentrandosi sul trasferimento del chakra, senza fermarsi. "Ha fatto la sua entrata da primadonna qual è, e ha detto che secondo lui avremmo dovuto combattere insieme! Pazzesco, no?"

"G-già…" riuscì solo a rispondere Sakura, non sapendo bene cos'altro aggiungere. Non appena aveva sentito nominare il suo vecchio compagno di squadra, un'ondata di ricordi l'aveva praticamente travolta. Il suo tormentato amore. Il _suo_ Sasuke, come diceva sempre lei…

Da quel momento nessuna delle due disse più una parola; Sakura immersa nei propri ricordi e Ino troppo concentrata a pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere da quel momento in avanti. Era sempre così: una cadeva perennemente nelle trappole del passato, guardandosi sempre indietro, mentre l'altra così precipitosa di vivere il futuro, inciampava continuamente rallentando così la sua corsa.

Poi i minuti passarono, diventando ore, e Ino decise che era il momento di tornare. Anche perché aveva promesso di non allontanarsi troppo, e invece presa com'era nella sua ricerca non si era accorta di quanto oltre fosse andata. Fece cenno a Sakura di andare, e la velocità con la quale obbedì la sorprese; a quanto pare nominare Sasuke le aveva dato la giusta motivazione per andare avanti.

La piccola e flebile luce di speranza si era fatta un po' più luminosa.

Una volta fuori, Ino cercò di orientarsi, provando a ricordare il percorso fatto per arrivare fin lì, ma le risultò difficile in quanto nella foga aveva dimenticato di segnarsi dei punti di orientamento. Per sua fortuna Sakura era stata più attenta e razionale, e stavolta fu lei a farle da guida, letteralmente.

Mentre si avvicinavano al punto cruciale, Ino avvertì una strana sensazione allo stomaco e un senso di angoscia invaderla, senza capirne il perché. Stavano tutti bene, no? Sarebbe andato tutto alla grande.

_Sei paranoica, smettila, Ino._

Stavano davvero tutti bene?

All'improvviso prese a correre come aveva fatto prima quando aveva cercato Sakura: senza un motivo apparente e senza conoscere la situazione, e Sakura in un primo momento pensò che stessero fuggendo da qualcosa che lei non aveva notato, fidandosi ciecamente di lei e dei suoi sensi. Dopo qualche minuto la bionda si fermò per riprendere fiato, e Sakura la chiamò più volte prima che lei si degnasse di guardarla.

"Ino… ma che succede?" riuscì a chiederle con l'affanno, mentre tentava di riprendere fiato.

"Non ci sono più… non c'è più nessuno… dove sono finiti tutti quanti?" chiese lei con voce tremante e agitata.

"Forse non è questo il posto?" azzardò Sakura. Non era così facile orientarsi lì, quel posto sembrava sempre uguale e i punti che pensava di poter riconoscere erano piuttosto comuni. Ma Ino scosse la testa più sicura che mai.

"E' questo… Vedi lassù? Ero lì con Shikamaru e Chouji prima di venire a cercarti… e laggiù c'era Sasuke, non posso sbagliarmi. Erano lì…"

"Proviamo ad andare più avanti, no? Si saranno spostati, sai che non si può rimanere fermi sempre nello stesso punto quando si combatte…" le fece notare giustamente Sakura, e anche su quello poteva aver ragione.

Ma Ino aveva quella tremenda sensazione che la attanagliava sempre di più.

Mentre correvano nuovamente, la bionda cercò mentalmente di aggrapparsi alla speranza che l'aveva portata fino a lì, seppur piccola e debole, pregando che davvero fosse solamente troppo paranoica. Sapeva come sarebbe andata quando li avrebbe ritrovati e raccontato della sua stupida paura: Chouji l'avrebbe guardata dolcemente e fatto una carezza sulla testa, Shikamaru invece avrebbe sdrammatizzato prendendola in giro con la sua solita aria strafottente.

Lui era fatto così, con i suoi modi rudi ma protettivi, sapeva sempre non farla sentire una stupida. Da quando si conoscevano Ino non faceva altro che comandare, ma in realtà era lui a farlo, usando quella che lui chiamava psicologia inversa, facendole fare o dire esattamente quello che voleva.

_Dobbiamo stare uniti._

Sakura le fece segno di aver visto qualcuno vicino ad un albero.

_Non ci separeremo per una tua paranoia._

Sembrava… un ragazzo? Ferito?

_Vuoi forse essere la prossima?_

Il terrore più puro: ecco cosa provò Ino quando la spaventosa sensazione di essere cascata nuovamente in una di quelle sue dannate trappole mentali.

"Kiba!" gridò Sakura andandogli incontro, iniziando subito a curarlo. "Che ti è successo? Dove sono gli altri?"

Il ragazzo riprese lentamente conoscenza, cercando di spiegare la situazione.

"Merda… mi sono fatto… mettere al tappeto… come un novellino…" si lamentò con un sorriso ironico sul volto. "Sto bene, conserva il chakra, Sakura…"

"Non ti lascio di certo in queste condizioni, sta fermo…"

"Quel Madara è un pazzo… quando ha capito che Sasuke era dalla nostra ha iniziato a dare di matto, probabilmente ha capito che avrebbe perso, e s'è scatenato come un folle… e questo è il risultato…" terminò li stancamente, e Sakura gli ordinò di non dire più nulla e conservare le poche energie che gli erano rimaste.

Ma Ino non fu d'accordo, troppe domande volevano delle risposte, e si precipitò su di lui.

"Dove sono Shikamaru e Chouji? Stanno bene? Si sono messi al sicuro?"

"Ino…"

"Ti prego Kiba, dimmelo… lui lo sapeva… Shikamaru sapeva cosa stava per accadere, mi ha mandata via per questo… per favore, Kiba…"

Il ragazzo non capì cosa volesse dire, ma intuì che il Nara avesse voluto proteggerla a modo suo come spesso aveva fatto in passato durante le loro missioni, ma Ino solitamente non se ne accorgeva.

"Cho dev'essere poco più ad est da qui, direi che sta piuttosto bene… Sasuke l'ha spedito a cercare la sua compagna di squadra, per portarla qui…"

"Ha il potere di guarire ogni ferita, anche mortale." La informò subito Sakura, visto che probabilmente Ino non ne era a conoscenza. Di certo Karin sarebbe stata molto più utile di loro due messe insieme, viste le sue straordinarie capacità curative.

"Chi è ferito mortalmente? Dov'è Shikamaru?" continuò a chiedere Ino, con la voce sempre più rotta e ormai prossima al pianto.

"Non… non lo so… ci siamo persi di vista…" rispose frustrato Kiba, e stavolta Ino non gli chiese più niente, scattando a correre come forse mai aveva fatto fin a quel momento.

Corse ignorando Sakura che le urlava di fare attenzione, ignorando il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, ignorando le gambe sempre più stanche e la respirazione sempre più difficoltosa. Si fermò soltanto quando fu allo stremo e per pochi secondi, poi riprese a correre e cercare, guardando in giro ma trovando solo la desolazione totale. Perse la cognizione del tempo. Non sapeva più da quanto stesse correndo, ma tutto sparì quando in lontananza scorse la figura di qualcuno. La raggiunse in pochi secondi, e non riuscì proprio a nascondere la delusione nel suo sguardo.

"Sa… Sasuke…" riuscì a dire a malapena affannosamente. Gli diede un'occhiata veloce e notò che non era ferito, nemmeno un graffio o altro, anzi: probabilmente non aveva nemmeno combattuto, vista l'integrità dei suoi vestiti. Provò un moto di rabbia nel vederlo così, riusciva sempre a rovinare tutto; stavano andando bene prima che arrivasse lui e adesso erano di nuovo in difficoltà per colpa del suo arrivo che aveva fatto impazzire Madara.

"Seguimi." Ordinò lui senza aggiungere altro, dirigendosi verso un cumulo di macerie poco più avanti.

La rabbia di Ino aumentò ancora di più, ma lo seguì inconsciamente senza chiedere spiegazioni, notando che lì in mezzo, appoggiato alla meglio contro un muro ci fosse qualcuno.

Boccheggiò qualche secondo non appena lo vide, privo di sensi, la giacca sporca di sangue e il volto pallido.

"Shikamaru!" urlò precipitandosi ai suoi piedi. Con le mani che le tremavano, Ino gli aprì subito la giacca per capire dove fosse la ferita, c'era troppo sangue e non riusciva a capirlo. La trovò all'altezza della spalla sinistra, un taglio profondo che scendeva quasi fino al petto, e il sangue che usciva copioso.

"No… no… no… nononono… NO!" gridò piangendo, realizzando la gravità di quella maledetta ferita. "Ti prego… Dio ti prego, no… ti prego…" pregava tra le lacrime, cercando subito di fermare l'emorragia. Ma la ferita era davvero profonda, e la consapevolezza di poter fare ben poco, di nuovo, come quando era morto Asuma, le fece desiderare di esserci lei al suo posto. Poche ore prima aveva pregato per non perdere Sakura, ma la verità era che non si è mai pronti per perdere qualcuno, ma Shikamaru… non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare come sarebbe stato senza di lui, no, era troppo, era impensabile. Non voleva abbandonare la speranza, ma purtroppo la realtà era troppo più forte e dura da affrontare, e la sola speranza non bastava. Non bastava mai.

"Ino!" la chiamò Sakura con voce spaventata, la sentì avvicinarsi e scuoterle le spalle. "Non farti prendere dal panico e ferma l'emorragia, puoi farlo, lo so!" la incoraggiò notando quanto fosse sconvolta. "Ho consumato il chakra per curare Kiba, non posso aiutarti… ma posso darti la speranza che mi hai ridato, è l'unica cosa che ci fa andare avanti, no? Ino!"

Lei in risposta singhiozzò più forte annuendo, concentrando tutto il chakra che riusciva a far fluire sulla ferita in modo da riparare più tessuti rotti possibili. Sentì il corpo del ragazzo muoversi lievemente e lei aumentò il flusso di chakra.

"Q-quanto… casino fate… v-voi femmine seccanti…"

"Shikamaru! Ti prego resisti, non mollare…" lo pregò lei sollevata solo per il fatto di aver risentito la sua voce. Ma la situazione non era migliorata di tanto, e lei tra non molto avrebbe finito anche il suo chakra.

"Dobbiamo spostarci da qui, Madara è nei paraggi." Disse Sasuke con un'inespressività nella voce che le fece pulsare una vena della tempia.

"Sta zitto! Ma chi ti credi di essere tu, me lo dici? Arrivi e sconvolgi tutto, rovini sempre ogni cosa!" gli urlò all'improvviso non sapendo più controllarsi. "Cosa sei venuto a fare? Questa è la _nostra _battaglia, non la tua!"

"I-Ino…" provò a dire Shikamaru, sperando di riuscire a calmarla.

"Dovresti esserci tu al suo posto," gli disse continuando a provare a curare il compagno di squadra. "e io non mi sentirei così, non sprecherei nemmeno un filo di chakra per te!"

Sakura non disse una parola, mise soltanto una mano sulla spalla di Ino per farla calmare, riuscendo a capire alla perfezione come si sentiva. Forse per lei era anche peggio, dato che l'ultima volta che aveva visto Sasuke lui aveva provato ad ucciderla. Non poteva di certo biasimarla, ma adesso prendersela con lui non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Ino tornò a concentrarsi sulla ferita di Shikamaru, sentendo le dita del ragazzo sfiorarle il viso. Lo guardò negli occhi per la prima volta da quando era lì, sembrava… rassegnato.

"Non… non sprecarlo nemmeno p-per me, Ino… è tardi…"

Lei sgranò gli occhi e smise per un attimo di usare il chakra per afferragli il viso e guardarlo dritto negli occhi. "L'unica cosa che ho sprecato è stato il tempo passato a far finta di nulla, perché innamorami di te mi spaventava e non volevo più soffrire come in passato… ho ignorato anche quello che provavi tu…mi dispiace…"

Lui aprì la bocca per parlare ma non riuscì a dire una parola, mentre sentiva le forze abbandonarlo. Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose, di non piangere, di non rimanere lì e mettersi al sicuro, di aspettare la fine di quella dannata guerra e tornare alla vita come solo lei sapeva fare, con quella sua voglia di fare, di vivere che contagiava tutti, persino lui. Ma era davvero stanco, non sentiva quasi più nemmeno il dolore, la vista gli si era appannata tanto da non riuscire più a vedere chiaramente il viso di Ino seppur così vicino al suo.

Avvertì il chakra di Ino circolare di nuovo nel suo corpo, provando un attimo di sollievo.

"Resta con me…" lo pregò lei mentre dava una nuova carica di chakra che riuscì miracolosamente a fermare l'emorragia. Ma Shikamaru non reagiva più, aveva perso davvero troppo sangue e per quello Ino non poteva fare nulla. Provò a sostituirlo con il poco chakra che le era rimasto, ma lo esaurì in poco tempo e non poté far altro che fermarsi.

Sperava che fosse sufficiente e che quello, assieme all'amore che provava per lui, bastasse a tenerlo in vita. Ma purtroppo sapeva che quelle erano situazioni che si presentavano nei film e non nella realtà.

Sperava di svegliarsi all'improvviso e rendersi conto di aver solo fatto un brutto sogno, un incubo.

Sperava di tornare alla sua vita di sempre. Di essere in ritardo per gli allenamenti perché era rimasta troppo tempo a sistemarsi i capelli, di sgridare suo padre per essere entrato in bagno dimenticandosi di bussare, e correre, correre… scusarsi del ritardo, punzecchiarsi con Shikamaru, sfogarsi con Sakura, trovarsi con tutti gli altri la sera e dimenticare per qualche ora delle missioni, e andare avanti tutti insieme.

"Ino! Sakura!" la voce di Chouji catturò la loro attenzione. Era insieme a quella ragazza dai capelli rossi, e Ino lasciò un momento Shikamaru per corrergli incontro. Non l'aveva mai vista, non sapeva niente di lei a parte quello che le aveva detto precedentemente Sakura e questo le bastava.

"Tu riesci a curare ogni ferita, non è vero?" le chiese a bruciapelo saltando i convenevoli.

"Sasuke è ferito?" chiese a sua volta Karin, cercandolo.

"No, ma il mio compagno è ferito gravemente, vieni ad aiutarlo per favore!"

"Cosa?" risposte come sdegnata la rossa. "Sono venuta fin qui perché mi è stato detto che Sasuke aveva bisogno di me!" precisò, sistemandosi gli occhiali.

Ino la afferrò per un braccio trascinandola sul posto, lasciandola andare solo quando furono vicini a Shikamaru. "Non c'è niente che tu possa fare per Sasuke, ma puoi salvare la sua vita," le disse indicando il ragazzo ferito. "e la mia. Per favore..."

Karin la guardò e sentì un moto di compassione per quella sconosciuta. Forse si rivedeva in lei, c'era qualcosa nella sua voce, nel disperato tentativo di salvare quel ragazzo che le faceva pensare a tutto quello che aveva fatto lei per Sasuke fino ad allora e a come era stata ripagata. Ciononostante, non era affatto pentita e avrebbe rifatto tutto per filo e per segno, forse anche di più.

Guardò Sasuke e lui guardò a sua volta la ragazza di bionda, e notò una strana luce nei suoi occhi, mai vista prima. Lo vide annuire e lei non se lo fece nemmeno dire, si avvicinò al ragazzo a terra porgendogli il braccio.

"Mordimi." Gli ordinò, ma Shikamaru non capì o semplicemente era troppo debole per farlo.

Ino la guardò perplessa e cercò Sakura che la rassicurò dicendole che quello era il modo per curarlo. Si inginocchiò nuovamente accanto al compagno di squadra, prendendogli la mano.

"Shikamaru, devi morderla," gli comunicò speranzosa. "Ti aiuto io, ma devi fare tu l'ultimo sforzo e mordere il suo braccio, va bene?" finì, spostando il suo corpo più possibile al braccio della ragazza che comunque si portò più vicina a lui. E finalmente riuscì a morderla, sentì un'ondata di linfa vitale invaderlo e d'un botto passò tutto: il dolore, la debolezza, la ferita. Si sentiva rinato, e guardò come sconvolto la ragazza che aveva ritratto il braccio appena finito di curarlo.

"Ehi, non guardarmi come se fossi un'aliena!" gli urlò sistemandosi di nuovo gli occhiali.

"Grazie…" disse semplicemente lui, incapace di dire altro, non credendo che fosse successo davvero. Era… vivo? Poi sentì due braccia avvolgerlo in un abbraccio caldo e il profumo di Ino addosso, che aveva ripreso a piangere singhiozzando forte. Anche Chouji si precipitò ad abbracciarlo e piangere anche lui, questa volta l'aveva davvero vista brutta. Strinse la vita di Ino con un braccio così forte che ebbe paura di romperla, ringraziando di nuovo Karin. Poi guardò Chouji lasciarlo libero e asciugarsi le lacrime, e gli tornò in mente il discorso avuto con lui quel giorno.

Strinse di nuovo Ino con entrambe le braccia, accarezzandole poi il viso con la mano sporca di sangue. Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, chiuse gli occhi e tirò un sospiro. "Ti amo." Le disse piano. Forse la voce gli era tremata e non era stato romantico, ma l'urgenza di dirglielo era stata troppo forte e non poteva più tirarsi indietro, non poteva più rischiare di morire e non dirle nulla, non aveva senso. Tutte le sue paure e paranoie erano sparite di colpo e non gli importava di nient'altro se non che lei sapesse che lui l'amava. Soprattutto dopo tutto quello che lei aveva detto e fatto per lui.

Aveva sperato anche per lui, l'aveva salvato, non aveva mollato un attimo nemmeno in quella situazione senza vie d'uscita.

"Ragazzi! Ragazzi!" la voce di Kiba da lontano li richiamò. "E' finita, è finita! Ce l'abbiamo fatta!" urlò con le poche forze che aveva, correndo verso il gruppetto. "E' arrivato un messaggio da parte di Naruto, dice che l'ha messo al tappeto, quel bastardo!"

Sakura portò una mano alla bocca crollando in ginocchio e scoppiando a piangere, mentre Chouji correvaverso Kiba e lo abbracciavasollevandolo da terra, improvvisando una specie di ballo della felicità.

Karin guardò Sasuke, che rimase impassibile per poi abbozzare qualcosa che forse somigliava ad un sorriso.

E infine Ino, credendo di stare sognando, guardò Shikamaru con aria interrogativa, smarrita. Lui le sorrise e rispose alla richiesta che sapeva sarebbe arrivata, e le pizzicò una guancia. Lei si imbronciò un poco, fingendosi offesa e massaggiando la parte lesa. "Avrei preferito un bacio, in verità!" si lamentò, scoppiando però a ridere, più felice che mai.

La speranza è l'ultima a morire, dicono.

Lo sapeva bene, Ino. La sua speranza era stata l'unica certezza per lei, l'unica cosa che mai e poi mai nessuno sarebbe riuscito a toglierle. Ne aveva avuta sempre tanta nella sua vita, ma quella guerra aveva provato a strappargliela via, mettendola continuamente alla prova, riducendola ad una luce piccola e flebile, che però aveva conservato e alimentato con altre piccole speranze.

"Andrà tutto bene adesso, no?" chiese Shikamaru, aiutandola ad alzarsi.

Ino si lasciò sollevare, non lasciando la sua mano, andando poi incontro ai suoi amici, e alla nuova vita che li aspettava.

"Spero di sì." Concluse, sorridendo.

N/A: Devo dirlo: questa storia mi piace, e chi mi conosce sa cosa voglia dire per me. E' capitato davvero poche volte che scrivendo qualcosa mi sia piaciuto in tutto e per tutto, credo che non cambierei nulla, ora come ora. Certe storie che ho scritto sì, di base mi piacciono altrimenti non le avrei nemmeno pubblicate, altre mi hanno fatta divertire scrivendole… ma questa… non so, è speciale per me, ma non saprei spiegare nemmeno il perché. L'ho scritta senza problemi, senza blocchi, con l'idea chiara in testa e sono riuscita a mettere per iscritto esattamente tutto quello e come lo avevo pensato. Spero che possa piacere anche a chi la leggerà e che come sempre i personaggi siano credibili. :)

Grazie come sempre alla mia beta Lucy/Solarial e se vi piacciono i Super Junior correte a leggere la sua storia: . ?sid=1780394&i=1

E ovviamente grazie a chi leggerà e vorrà lasciare una recensione. :)

Alla prossima! :*


End file.
